


Christmas

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [14]
Category: Justice League, The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Barry x Reader, Bruce x Diana
Series: Eli [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 6





	Christmas

Eli had been put to sleep in a spare room that Diana had made sure was safe for him. Barry brought a baby gate to put across the door, as well. He was right across from your room, so you and Barry could easily check on him. Finally, the two of you were in your room and you froze. “Oh my god!” You stared at your nightstand. “I can’t believe her.” 

Barry looked confused. “What?” He followed your eyes. “Oh!” His cheeks turned a bright red. “Um.” He wasn’t sure what to say. Were you expecting that?! “That was your aunt’s doing?” He would’ve expected Bruce or Arthur. 

“I think? I mean, I do sleep at your place a lot. Maybe she assumes?” You shrugged, going to grab them and put them out of sight. “Unless Bruce came in.” You shook your head. 

“I’m sure she wants us to be safe.” He sighed a little. Neither of you had even approached that topic yet. Barry felt it was far too soon. He hadn’t even really thought about it and now wondered if you had. He felt slightly awkward, hoping that you hadn’t been wanting that. 

You let out a breath and sat on the bed. This was not where you saw things going. “What’s on your mind?”

“Uh.” He took a breath. “Is that something you’ve thought about before?” He asked, sitting down. 

“Honestly, not really.” You glanced at him. “I just like getting to cuddle up with you.”

“Oh, good. Same here.” He smiled shyly. “I was worried you had…” It wasn’t that he was ‘against’ the idea with you, but your relationship was still so new. 

You shook your head. “Not yet, really.” You reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry about talking about these things to me.” You said gently. “We’ll talk about it when we both feel that’s something we want, okay?”

He smiled. “You’re so understanding.” He felt relief wash over him. “Thank you.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Now how about we get some sleep?”

* * *

You held Eli as he began opening presents Christmas morning, smiling at how excited he was. Diana was taking pictures, as was Henry. Clark was sitting not that far away, and Victor was looking like a big kid himself.

He was tearing at the paper and gasping every time he found what was underneath. At the moment he was working on the small pile from Arthur. He squealed happily, hugging a box of large LEGO’s. “Figured he’d like the next step up from blocks.” Arthur smiled. “He’s got a set at my place, too, for when I watch the little guy.” 

“Thanks. That’s nice of you.” Barry smiled. “He likes getting to spend time with all of you.” He was grateful for how much they loved Eli. He had a great family. 

When it was your turn, you blushed as Barry passed you a gift. “Thank you.” 

He blushed back, hoping you liked it. It was a simple necklace. He smiled as your face lit up when you opened it. Henry looked proud of his son for getting something thoughtful for someone he clearly cared a lot about. 

“Put it on?” You scooted over. You turned, lifting your hair up so he could clasp it. “I love it.” You touched it. Turning, you kissed his cheek. 

Barry smiled proudly. “I’m glad.” He’d been worried it wasn’t enough. Victor had even gone with him when he’d looked for it. He smiled over to his best friend, as well.

You leaned into him and held his hand. You were excited to give him his next. “Here you go.” 

He watched you reach for the bag and hand it to him. He opened it excitedly, grinning. It was a criminal justice textbook. “This is great!” 

“So you can get a head start.” You beamed. 

“Thank you for supporting me.” He kissed your temple. “This means a lot.” 

“You mean a lot.” You smiled. “And that’s something that means a lot to you. Now when you get there, you’ll ace it all.” You had complete confidence in him. You also hoped to encourage him to maybe look into one or two online classes. 

Bruce shyly handed Diana her present, hoping it wasn’t too little. He knew she didn’t like over the top. He chewed on his lip as he watched her.

She opened it carefully, always being the one to save wrapping paper. She lifted the lid and smiled. “These are beautiful.” She pulled out a set of gold hair clips. “The craftsmanship is amazing.” She appreciated every piece of art. “Thank you.” She smiled at him. “I absolutely love them.” She looked forward to using them. 

Bruce sighed in relief, smiling. “Happy to hear that.” He kissed her cheek before she handed him his present. He grinned and tore it open excitedly, much like Eli. It amused you. He chuckled as he got it open. He laughed when he saw it was the digital Monopoly. 

“Because you like buying things.” She nudged him lightly.

“You know me.” He chuckled. “We can all play after?” He suggested.

“Heck yeah. I’m great at monopoly.” Arthur smiled. “I’ll win.” 

Clark laughed and shook his head. “Nah. I think I’d win.” He joked back. 

Bruce rolled his eyes dramatically. Victor loved their friendship. They were complete opposites, but that worked for them.

“I’m not very good.” You shyly admitted. “It’s never been my type of game.”

“End up buying everything?” Bruce grinned. “Or nothing.” 

You chuckled. “I land on cheap stuff when I want to buy, but then land on the expensive stuff once it’s been bought by someone else. I have the worst luck ever.” 

Diana smiled. “I do remember those game nights.” She chuckled. “You were much better at Scrabble.”

“Now that I’m confident in.” You giggled. “Or Trouble, Sorry, and Jenga. It’s just Monopoly that I have the worst luck in.” 

“Maybe we can practice with the junior version.” Barry smiled. You playfully gasped at that. Barry widened his eyes. “Oh, I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” The guys were laughing, even Clark. They all thought it was amusing, and adorable. “I just…” He stammered. “Sorry?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay.” You assured him. 

Eli came over and plopped onto your lap. He’d wandered off to cuddle Henry for a little while. He liked to hug everyone after a moment but always loved yours the best. He was still carrying around the giraffe you had bought him, but was now also carrying around a small penguin you’d got him for Christmas. It had a little scarf on. It was his favorite. He held them both close, leaning against you. “Pay?” He looked up at you, pointing to some of his toys. 

You nodded. “Pick one out for us.” You kissed his nose. “And we can play that.” You smiled as he wiggled off your lap, putting his toys on Barry’s lap before trying to pick something.

Barry smiled as he watched, eager to try his own gifts as well from the guys. Finally, he picked a foamy type floor puzzle. “Dis.” He showed you.

“Great.” You helped open it, handing him a piece. “Where do you think the blue goes?” You’d been trying to use more descriptors to teach him his colors. 

He looked at the area it was gonna go, then back at you. “Eh?” He pointed. 

“Try it.” You told him. 

He crouched and pushed it to the other piece, having to try a few times to get it in. Everyone cheered when he did. “Yay!” He clapped.

You smiled proudly and gave him a hi five. “Good job.” You handed him the next piece. “Now, what do you think about this one?”

He took it and put it in the wrong spot, pouting. “Hmph.” He plopped on the floor. 

“You can do it.” You smiled. “Try again.”

He took it off and stared at the pieces before trying again. After another couple tries, he got it. He looked at you hopeful, smiling when you nodded. “Yay!” He wiggled. 

Barry watched you both, happy that you loved teaching Eli. He was thankful he got to share Eli growing up with you.

“Have you ever thought about being a teacher?” Clark asked you. 

You watched Eli for a second and shrugged. “Not really. Didn’t really cross my mind. Why?”

“You’re just really good with Eli.” He smiled. 

Bruce nodded. “No offense but you have way more patience than a lot of people to teach kids.” He noted. “You’re a natural. I think maybe you should think about it. There’s a lack of good teachers.” 

You blushed a bit. “Thanks.” You smiled. “I’ll think it over.”

Diana smiled as well. “She has even more patience than me.” She said proudly. That made Barry look at her, shocked. “It’s true.” 

“Tell us stories, Aunt Diana.” Arthur grinned. 

Diana laughed but thought. “There was that one time she waited for an hour for coffee because the barista was new.” She said fondly. “Others were getting riled up and she shrugged it off.” 

You smiled. “I didn’t want them to feel bad. It was a good coffee, too.” You said as if it was nothing. “She was nice.” 

“You’re so sweet. Gross.” Arthur teased. 

“Adorable not gross.” Barry mumbled. “Not even close to gross.” 

You giggled and kissed his jaw. “Thank you.” You leaned into him. “I think you’re adorable, too.” You told him happily. 

Arthur made a gagging noise which resulted in Clark throwing a pillow at him. “Is this why you’re single?” Clark laughed.

“It’s called exploring options, goody two shoes.” He threw it back with a grin. “I like to enjoy my youth.” He added, making Bruce lose it. 

“Youth.” Bruce laughed into his hands. “Oh, that’s good.” His shoulders were shaking. “You left youth when you grew a small animal on your face.” 

“That helps the exploring of options!” Arthur huffed. 

Diana laughed at that one. “Attracting animal lovers?”

Bruce snorted, going into giggling at this point. He loved how Arthur brought something different to their friend group. Henry was amused, also, more thankful for Barry having them, and you. They were lovely. And they were all good influences on Eli. 

You played with your new necklace and smiled. You were very happy this Christmas. You’d be video chatting with your parents that night when Barry and Eli went home. It was something to look forward to. You couldn’t wait to show them your necklace.


End file.
